


Say You Want Me

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michonne wanted Rick to choose her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You Want Me

Enough with the games. Enough with the longing glances, the light touches to the arm, the jealousy over different partners. It was time they cleared the air, settled on the terms of their partnership. Was it platonic or was it something more?

 

These were the thoughts that were in Michonne's head as she stomped through the streets of the Zone. She was coming in from a run, her arms sore from spending a day of cutting down walkers and hauling goods in for the people. That was her job and it was a dangerous one. In fact, it would probably lead to another argument with Rick about her taking the job as his deputy instead of risking her life outside the walls.

 

Part of her suspected he was jealous that he was back at work in law enforcement in a community that was so fucking well behaved he literally never had anything to do besides walk the streets and clean his gun when he was in the office. His reports were always the same: empty.

 

She, on the other hand, had a little too much action going on. She normally didn't keep count of how many walkers she took out on a run, but as they were forced to inch closer and closer to the city to get supplies they invariably encountered more walkers. Today she'd cut down twenty of them, give or take one or two.

 

That was life now. She was in danger when she didn't want to be. Rick was safe when she knew he didn't want to be.

 

Her home, which she shared with Glenn, Maggie, and Carol, was empty. She was glad of it. They wouldn't be back for a few hours which gave her time to take a shower in peace, dress, and just relax in the living room while she prepared her thoughts on what she was going to say. She was tired of whatever game she and Rick were playing. If he wasn't snippy with Morgan for no good reason then she was could shouldering Jessie for the same. Both of them knew the real reasons they were so hostile with the others partners, and a lot of the time with each other, and it was time to finally clear the air.

 

As though Rick had read her mind he turned up almost as soon as her ass hit the couch for a little bit of rest. She let him in and took a seat, putting her feet up on the table, something she could do without getting glares from Carol, while Rick sat next to her, still wearing his uniform.

 

"You smell nice," he commented, just to have something to say.

 

"Showers do that to you," she joked.

 

Now that he was here Michonne wasn't sure how to broach the subject she had been thinking abou, almost to her distraction on the job, all day. She'd long ago learned that there was no better way to communicate with someone than to just say what was on the mind.

 

"I hate seeing you with Jessie."

 

Rick looked over at her with a blank expression. The ball was in his court. She wouldn't speak again until he did.

 

"I hate seeing you with Morgan."

 

"Why?"

 

"Why do you dislike me with Jessie?"

 

She wasn't sure what the polite answer would be. Maybe she should be honest and just tell him that seeing them together made her stomach churn. Maybe she felt as though she had a claim on him before Jessie came along and it had been a slap in the face to see Rick obviously didn't think the same way.

 

"When we got here I thought something would change between us for the better. Then you got with her. It really stung."

 

"Why didn't you say something?"

 

"Why didn't you?"

 

"What was I supposed to say, Michonne?"

 

"You could have asked me to stay with you. Hell, you could have asked me out. Dates are actually possible here."

 

Rick leaned forward. "I didn't know you felt that way about me."

 

"Bullshit. It was easier for you to bone some stranger than to just communicate with me. After you got with her what was I supposed to do? What could I say?"

 

"You want me to just dump her? You drop Morgan and we live happily ever after?"

 

It was obvious to her where Rick stood. He liked their current arrangement. He wasn't interested in her that way. She wanted to know what they could be, one way or the other. He just answered her.

 

"No, Rick. You go back to her. In fact, just go. I need my sleep. I'm tired from actually doing something useful for the community."

 

She didn't see him out. She just got up and all but ran up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door shut, glad to have gotten a dig in that would make him feel at least a little hurt, as she did. Funny how it didn't make her feel better.

 

When the bedroom door opened, Rick framed in the center, she pretended he wasn't there.

 

"We're not done with this conversation," Rick said, before shutting the door behind him.

 

"I'm tired."

 

"I'm not. On account I haven't done anything useful. You think you can just cut me like that and walk off?"

 

"Yes. Now get out."

 

He came over to the bed and stood over her. She purposefully closed her eyes, pretending he wasn't there.

 

"Open your eyes."

 

"No."

 

"You're being a baby."

 

"Yeah. Now leave me to my afternoon nap."

 

The bed dipped when he put his weight on it and her eyes flew open. Rick was straddling her and he gripped her arms, pushing them above her head.

 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

 

"This is what you wanted, right?"

 

"No, actually, it's not. Get off me."

 

There was a sudden change in Rick's eyes. She'd seen that look before, on the outside, when he was confronting an enemy, about to do some serious damage.

 

"Make me."

 

"You really want a knee to the crotch, Rick? It might affect your ability to fuck Jessie."

 

He suddenly smothered her mouth with his. She struggled to turn her head but he contented himself to drag his lips along her jaw until he gently bit at her ear. She almost fucking moaned at the feel of his breath, hot on her ear, and his voice low and deep.

 

"Fight me," he whispered. "We're good at fighting. We're warriors, it's what we do, better together than apart."

 

"Leave."

 

"No."

 

His wet kisses trailed down her neck, moving along her chin, until his lips covered hers again. This time he forced his tongue into her mouth and kissed her deeply.

 

"You could have taken the lead with me and told me what you wanted," he said.

 

"You're the leader. That's your job, remember?"

 

"Then follow my lead now."

 

She looked up at him. "I wanted you to choose me over her. Didn't you see that?"

 

"No. I saw you cringe away from my touches. I saw you keep your distance. I saw a woman who loved me but didn't want me. That's not my fault. You want me to go?"

 

"I want to know what you want from me."

 

"Everything."

 

She tried to move her arms but he refused to loosen his grip. He stared down at her with that same dangerous look in his eyes. This, a man she'd seen rip the throat off another man out. A man she'd watched hack apart the living with the same ease of conscience as he'd slain the dead. He could be a demon or an angel, depending on his mood. Right now he wanted to be both, with her.

 

There was a long pause while Michonne decided what she wanted from this moment out. She'd been wrong that friendship was all he wanted. Maybe she had been too distant with him when they first arrived at the safe zone. She'd been struggling to adjust to this new life, too. Despite her desire for a place just like this she'd been afraid too. She'd assumed she and Rick would have more time, that she wouldn't have to compete with another woman for him, especially a woman he didn't even know.

 

Had it been easier for him to give himself to a stranger than to risk rejection from the one woman he was closest to? Even as brave as Rick was there was a lot he feared. He didn't fear cutting creatures down in battle, or even men, but he did fear that those he loved would turn on him, or reject him, or that he'd fail them.

 

Despite the look of dangerous lust in his eyes, and the tight grip of his hands on her wrists, she could still see the fear in his gaze and the slight tremble of his hands over hers.

 

"Let me go so I can touch you."

 

His hands slid from her wrists and she pushed him, none too gently, onto his back. Rick was a man who feared but he was also a man who thrived on combat. If battle fulfilled something for him out in the world hen perhaps it would fulfill something for him in her bed.

 

"How do you fuck her?"

 

He cocked his head. "What?"

 

"How do you fuck her? Soft and sweet? Hard and fast?"

 

"Neither. I just come up behind her and ride it out. How does he fuck you?"

 

"Like he's trying to use me to forget."

 

Rick pushed his hands up under her shirt. He liked her sense of style when she wasn't out in the field on those dangerous runs. Michonne was a tough woman who could swing  sword and fight any man on equal terms but when she was able to be herself she was quite feminine and soft. He could see that by the warm colors she enjoyed wearing and the different ways she styled her hair now that she had a wardrobe choice. She liked skirts and khaki's and shades of red and yellow.

 

"Let's just be ourselves," he suggested.

 

He pushed her blouse over her head and then ran his hands over her chest, causing her nipples to harden against the thin material of her bra. He thumbed them, making them stiffen, before he gently nipped at them with his teeth while she tangled her hands in his too-long hair and sighed.

 

Her his began to grind against him, slowly putting pressure on her core and stoking it until the embers of desire became flames of lust. Rick hardened underneath her, and his hips occasionally rose to grind into hers until they found a rhythm. He pushed at her bra until she pulled it over her head and freed those wonderfully perky mounds that he kneaded, arousing her even more.

 

Slowly Rick pulled his hands down her belly, feeling her quiver beneath his touch. He unfastened her slacks and helped her work her way out of them while he toed his shoes off. Clothes were peeled away with slow consideration, each of them enjoying the act of taking away the covering to reveal the naked form of the other.

 

"This the start of an affair?"

 

Rick shook his head. "Depends. You gonna end it with Morgan? If you do I'm done with Jessie. I want to choose you over her but only if you'll choose me over him."

 

He rolled Michonne onto her back and kissed her long, slow, deep, his tongue massaging hers while he settled comfortably between her strong thighs. She stretched out beneath him, her back arching into him when his mouth found her painfully tight nipples. He took time to roll each one gently under his tongue, sending shocks of need between her legs, where he reached down with one hand.

 

Rick dipped his fingers into her soft curls, feeling her moistened folds give under his fingertips. She moistened under his touch and moaned when he pushed his fingers inside.

 

"Rick...yes..."

 

It wasn't like this with Morgan. He was so direct. He cared very little for working her up and more for just forgetting the horrors of his past by sinking into her, pounding into her, but never caring about her needs. Never seeming to care about _her_.

 

Rick was different. He was making genuine effort to please her. Even more importantly, as he moved his fingers inside of her, working her slow and steady, but increasing pace to match the rise of her hips, he looked her in the eye. He was there with her. He wasn't thinking about Jessie, he wasn't making love to Lori or any other ghost from his past. He was there, with her, and by the intense look in his eyes as she came he was completely enraptured in the moment, and more importantly in _her_. Completely enraptured.

 

Michone reached between them and grasped him in hand to stroke him. It was now that his eyes fluttered shut while she kept a firm grip on his aching, pulsing member, working him hard and fast. His breath was hot on her sweat  slicked chest as he lowered his head to her neck and guided him to her.

 

His hips jutted forward, completely out of his control, and he continued to thrust as she rose her hips to meet his.

 

"Look at me, please," she whispered, taking him inside her, taking the brutal pace of his body inside hers. He lifted his head from her neck and gazed into her eyes. The sounds that slipped from his pouty red lips were driving her crazy. The expression on his face that was equally of pain as it was of pleasure.

 

"Say you want me," he panted. "Me and only me."

 

"I want you. Just you," she ground out. Oh, God, he was driving her close to climax again. He was no longer making love to her, he was now fucking her, desperate to reach the end and determined to take her over with him.

 

She felt him come just as he cried out, her own body clenching tightly around him while his body jerked twice more, emptying every last drop inside of her. It was over, their first time together, but she knew that something great was just beginning. Her hands stroked his back, loving him, comforting him, while she enjoyed the heavy pressure of his weight atop her.

 


End file.
